Talk:Refining Master Liang Bailian
Ok. So what I think the pattern is, is that the table from frost's site might show the set lvl instead of the actual levels. So like for diamond ores, Frost's site says 60+...which means the 60 set range which would make the actual lvls 58+. Already confirmed that 58 coin shields will give you diamond ores. So I think the max for the ranges are all right and the minimums (except for 30 since you can't trade to the npc stuff below lvl 30) are all 2 lvls lower for the actual range. Only thing that I am not sure about and might be right as it is, is the Silver ore since it already shows the armor set range of just the 50 set lvl range. So the update chart would look like: compared to as it shows on Frost's site.LK-1987 :That makes sense; good research. Some pages will eventually be updated. Have you noticed a pattern as to how many ores you get? --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Im sure when I traded in some pieces of a lvl 40 and 45 sets(checked my logs to make sure of it), I got silver ore also (tested on gt). So i think that the silver level range should be 38-50. Roosje 07:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::About the amount of ores you get. Thought it was the higher level the item you refine is the more you receive of the ore, but after looking back at the little I still have in my logs and talking with others as they refined theres, this seems only partially true. The higher equipment gives you a chance to get more, but what makes higher equipment better is the higher lvl ores appear more often. Like the 58 coin shields can give you 5-6 diamond ores it seems while 63 will give 5-8. Valkana updated the page showing diamond ore dropping from a 53 armor piece and iirc was 4 diamond ores, so that range might be 4-5, but the occurance would have to be extremely low as I never got any diamond from 53 coin shields I had used for making my ult weapon. And the ppl I got the 58 diamond ore info from, seems they got diamond ore once in about 10-12 shields, where when me and a couple other ppl had used 63 shields, we got diamond ores about once in 7-8 shields. So basically it's 1) Higher lvl has a chance to give you more ores and 2) Higher lvl has a better chance to give higher ores in its range. Gonna go ahead and update the page with those 2 points, don't think there is much in actual numbers that can be added in # of ores you get. If any place, could put them on the actual armor/wep pages under the disassembling section. Put in parenthesis after the ore a number range, like "Bronze Ore (4~5)". LK-1987 ::::I'm not too sure about adding the number range yet, I think it's good enough to just make a note about it on the page. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Bringing this back up. I received 2 Silver Ore from disassembling Chain Mail Wrist Guards, so it seems the silver range is way off. →[[User:SSF|SSF''']] (talk) 12:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::What seems to more likely be the case is 30-50 is the Bronze, iron and silver range, whereas 50+ is the steel, alloy and diamond range. You're more likely to get silvers with 48-50, but that doesn't mean you can't get it with lower level armor. AKFrost 00:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC)